Ojos que vi por última vez
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Severus Snape trató de hacer algo por la única mujer que amó, aquella noche en la que el señor tenebroso quiso poner fin a lo único que podía detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada muchas gracias a las siguientes personas:

- Ulrica: por ser de las primeras en escribirme un reiew, porponerme como una de tus autoras favoritas y mas que nada por dejarme leer y darte mi opinión sobre tu fic.

- HermioneBlack88: tambien gracias por leer y dejarme un review y agregar mi anterior historia a tus favoritas

- Pingüinus: por leer mis fics aún estando en mi libreta

- Gatus: por que tu amargocito sentido de realidad, es la parte que complements y equilibra mi persoalidad y si tal vez nunca será posible, pero de sueño e ilusiones estan hehcos los corazones.

- Delfinus: por duelearte conmigo aunque eres tamprosa y por leer y llorar con mi otro fic. No chillé no mas acuerdece

Y gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen y no me dejan su review, pero que les cuesta dejarme unas palabras.

Espero que este les guste, por que a mi me ha gustado tanto como el otro.

**

* * *

**

_**EYES THAT LAST I SAW IN TEARS**_

_**T.S. Eliot**_

Ojos que la última vez vi con lágrimas  
por una división  
aquí en el reino de sueño de la muerte  
la visión dorada reaparece  
veo los ojos pero no las lágrimas  
ésa es mi aflicción.

Ésa es mi aflicción  
ojos que no veré otra vez  
ojos de decisión  
ojos que no veré sino  
a la puerta del otro reino de la muerte  
donde, como en éste,  
los ojos sobreviven por un instante  
por un instante sobreviven a las lágrimas  
y se mofan de nosotros.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Unos ojos de rendija lo miraban fijos, vacíos y llenos de desprecio, después, un rayo de luz verde golpeaba directo contra el.

Ya era más de media noche cuando gotas de una lluvia que comenzaba, golpeaban contra la fría ventana de una habitación oscura, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio.

Una respiración agitada y entrecortada rompía con la tranquilidad de la noche , aquel sonido angustiante provenía de una figura delgada que se hallaba sentada al borde de la cama, un sudor frío mojaba su frente la cual limpiaba con una mano de largos dedos que temblaba sin control, respiraba con dificultad, parecía que había corrido por kilómetros tratando de escapar de algo o alguien, mientras tanto, apretaba la mano que tenia libre contra el pecho, tratando de contener dentro un corazón que latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría fuera de él.

Su temor y angustia crecían, junto con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba aún más su respiración, por lo que se levantó de la cama aún tendida y sobre la cual se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta y caminó hacia la ventana para tratar de tranquilizarse. Miró por entre las cortinas, la lluvia se había intensificado rápidamente y pronto las desiertas calles que veía a través de la ventana comenzaban a inundarse.

Desde que escuchó la decisión final de aquel hombre, al cual hasta ese día en el que decidió matarla había sido fiel, noche tras noche hacia guardia afuera de su casa, conocer el lugar le había resultado difícil, pero no se dio por vencido hasta que lo encontró, sabia que por el día ella estaba a salvo por que el caminaba junto al señor oscuro, pero por las noches, cuando se apartaba de el no podía estar tranquilo. Pero aquel día se había sentado en su cama para descansar tan solo por un instante y después levantarse para partir a su rutina nocturna, pero ese día no pudo más y en un instante el cansancio acumulado de 2 meses de noches sin dormir lo venció.

De pronto la tranquilidad de la noche se rompió nuevamente cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa, aquel hombre giró y corrió hasta el buró del cual tomo su varita, la cual siempre tenía preparada, llamaban insistentes y desesperados con fuertes golpes a la vieja puerta de madera de la entrada, se puso aquella ya muy usada capa negra que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla y bajó por unas escaleras que chirreaban al pisar cada escalón.

Al llegar a la puerta levantó la varita y se preparó, abrió de golpe la puerta y la figura de un hombre completamente mojado se desvaneció frente a el, lo alcanzó a detener mientras caía, el cabello le cubría la cara como negras cortinas que apenas le dejaban ver al hombre que estaba tirado a la entrada de su casa.

- A muerto…murió… ¿¡que vamos a hacer!?... ¿¿QUE?? –

Gritaba insistente y desesperado aquel hombre, aún más que cuando llamaba a la puerta

- ¿Quien murió, de que hablas?...¿¿QUIEN MURIO??-

Decía mientras lo tomaba de la solapa de la túnica y lo zarandeaba para que le diera una rápida respuesta.

- El señor…el señor tenebroso…no pude hacer nada…NADA –

- Pero…¿¿¿de que hablas??? …¿donde…QUIEN TE HA DICHO? –

- MURIO SNAPE, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO MURIO… YO LO ACOMPAÑE…LO FUE A BUSCAR…PERO ME HE QUEDADO FUERA POR SI ALGUIEN LLEGABA…LO ESCUCHE CONJURA… -

Pero Snape no acabó de escuchar lo que aquel hombre le decía, ya que con solo esas palabras Snape lo soltó y lo dejó llorando y quejándose a la puerta de su casa y salió corriendo.

No tardó mucho cuando se apareció frente a una enorme marca verde cubierta por la neblina de aquella fría noche, marca similar a la que tenía tatuada en el brazo, por un instante, se quedo paralizado frente a la casa, caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada, puso la mano sobre el picaporte pero de inmediato se abrió ante el, alguien había estado ahí antes y entro sin forzar la puerta y la dejó abierta, levantó la varita con la mano aún mas temblorosa que cuando despertó, empujó la puerta con la punta del pie y se adentro en la oscura casa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, invitaciones, declaraciones y esperemos a que llegue el segundo capítulo.

Besos y suerte


	2. Chapter 2

Pero Snape no acabó de escucharlo que aquel hombre le decía, ya que con solo esas palabras Snape lo soltó y lo dejó llorando y quejándose a la puerta de su casa y salió corriendo.

No tardo mucho cuando se apareció frente a una enorme marca verde cubierta por la neblina de aquella fría noche, marca similar a la que tenía tatuada en el brazo, por un instante, se quedo paralizado frente a la casa, caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada, puso la mano sobre el picaporte pero de inmediato se abrió ante el, alguien había estado ahí antes y entro sin forzar la puerta y la dejó abierta, levantó la varita con la mano aún mas temblorosa que cuando despertó, empujó la puerta con la punta del pie y se adentro en la oscura casa.

* * *

Cap. 2

Snape comenzó a caminar lenta y sigilosamente, su respiración se aceleraba, tragó saliva con dificultad, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras pero no hizo ningún hechizo convocador de luz para no llamar la atención, no muy lejos, se veía una tenue luz proveniente del piso superior que descendía por las escaleras, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas cuando el sonido de un cristal que se rompía debajo de su pie lo hizo detenerse, esperó por si aquel sonido llamaba la atención de alguien pero al no haber respuesta, levantó su zapato para ver que era lo que había pisado, un armazón redondo y retorcido junto con pedazos de vidrio eran los culpables, buscó al dueño en espera de ser atacado por el mismo, pero a pocos pasos se encontraba la figura de un hombre tendido en el suelo, estaba entre uno de los sillones y una mesita sobre la cual se hallaba una varita, aquel hombre había sido atacado por sorpresa y murió intentando alcanzar la varita para defenderse.

Snape retrocedió de inmediato, su rostro se inundó de terror ante lo que veía, reconocía a aquel hombre tirado frente a el, mientras se echaba hacia atrás golpeó contra un estante, del cual el retrato de una chica de cabello rojizo cayó golpeándolo en el hombro y terminó en el suelo, el vidrio que lo protegía se quebró, dejando ver la foto de una mujer que sonreía apenada mientras saludaba y lanzaba un beso, Snape la conocía…

Miró de nuevo a las escaleras y subió lo mas rápido que pudo los escalones, las piernas le fallaban, se tropezaba son sus misma capa mas de una vez cayó de bruces contra el suelo, arriba, solo dos habitaciones abiertas de las cuales salía luz, una a la izquierda al final del pasillo, otra a la derecha casi frente a el, entró en esta última buscando rastro de alguien, solo una cama matrimonial con algo de ropa sobre ella pero nadie dentro, en automático giró y caminó deprisa hacia el final del pasillo, el cual, se hacia largo e interminable con cada paso que daba.

Sus peores temores se agolparon en el, la angustia antes sentida regresó, una túnica estaba tirada casi a la entrada, no había dueño, solo estaba ahí como si hubiera sido olvidada, la conocía muy bien, la había visto tantas veces ondear mientras caminaba de un lado a otro contándole sus planes y lo que tenia que hacer para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera y aquel niño evitara su ascensión, que era imposible no reconocerla.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y delante de el, aquello que tanto temió, lo que tanto vigiló y cuidó noche tras noche estaba frente a el, tirado e inmóvil el cuerpo de aquella pelirroja que había visto en el retrato de la sala, le daba la espalda, su larga cabellera roja le cubría la cara. El tiempo parecía detenerse y avanzar muy despacio, cayó de rodillas contra el duro suelo y tan solo el crujir de las mismas hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Así, de rodillas, y soportando el dolor de la caída avanzó hasta la inerte figura que yacía acostada al lado de una cuna viendo hacia la misma, Snape la levantó y la recostó sobre sus piernas, comenzó a retirar el cabello de su cara hasta encontrar unos enormes ojos verdes, pero se encontró con que aquellos ojos que tantas veces lo habían recibido cálidos, tiernos, llenos de energía, ahora estaban vacíos y fijos en la nada

La mirada de Snape cambió ante aquella imagen, abrió los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas se dilataron y de un momento a otro se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales no podían brotar y limitaban su visión, el aire le faltaba, una vez mas no podía respirar, trataba de inhalar pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, un peso terrible hacia presión en su pecho impidiendo que el aire entrara, temblaba tanto que se sintió muy débil, apretó el cuerpo de Lily contra su pecho y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, pero sintió que sus brazos se volvían más débiles, trataba de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no podía reunir el aire suficiente pera pronunciar aquella simple palabra.

Por fin no pudo mas, una lagrima rompió el límite de sus pestañas y corrió a lo largo de su aún mas pálida mejilla, y solo eso bastó para que un torrente de las mismas cayeran desbordadas mojando incluso a Lily, en su desesperación se mecía con el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, sentía que todo era un sueño, su vista se volvió borrosa, el cuarto giraba alrededor de el, las lágrimas brotaban descontroladas de sus ojos negros, trataba de ahogar sus gritos, pero gemidos de dolor pronto se dejaron escuchar cada vez mas fuertes, de pronto un sonido ajeno a el llamó su atención.

Trató de enfocarse y concentrarse para saber de donde venia, era de aquella persona que tenía entre brazos, se quejaba…lo llamaba.

- ¿¿¿Sseeev??? –

* * *

Dianita una vez mas gracias por tus palabras, lo mismo tu delfinus pero me faltan varias sigan escribiendo y dejando su reviews gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez, mil gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar varias cosillas que aún me fallan, aunque de pronto me confunden, unos quieren mas comas otros quieren menos, por lo que he decidido… ya no escribir comas :P (bueno fuera).

En cuanto al asunto de Lily…si aún después de leer el siguiente capítulo queda la duda, podéis mandarme un mail y platicamos.

_P.D., disculpas por errores dedo y ortografía, solo tengo tiempo para escribir a la una o dos de la mañana y este corrector ortográfico (que ya me desesperó) no coopera mucho que digamos._

* * *

Cap. 3 

Por fin no pudo mas, una lagrima rompió el límite de sus pestañas y corrió a lo largo de su aún mas pálida mejilla y solo eso bastó para que un torrente de las mismas cayeran desbordadas mojando incluso a Lily. En su desesperación Severus se mecía con el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos y sentía que todo era un sueño, su vista se volvió borrosa, el cuarto giraba alrededor de el, las lágrimas brotaban descontroladas de sus negros ojos, trataba de ahogar sus gritos pero gemidos de dolor pronto se dejaron escuchar cada vez mas fuertes, de pronto un sonido ajeno a el llamó su atención.

Trató de enfocarse y tranquilizarse para saber de donde venia, era de aquella persona que tenía entre brazos, se quejaba…lo llamaba.

- ¿¿¿Sseeev??? –

Decía la pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos con voz queda y débil, hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre y no pensó que lo volvería a escuchar y mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias, nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran así, solo a una persona se lo permitía, pero ahora no, no en esas condiciones.

- ¿¿¿LILY??? -

Pronunció Snape tratando de calmarse para poder atenderla, por un instante la luz volvió, no tan solo a los ojos de Lily si no también a los de Severus. Aún asi y a pesar de que veía a Lily convida, esta se arqueaba por momentos e incluso el mas mínimo movimiento que hacia Snape le producía dolor, las lágrimas recorrían los ojos de Lily la cual trataba de no quejarse ya que incluso la entrada de aire para hacerlo le causaba dolor.

Snape no sabia que hacer, sentía que en sus manos tenia una frágil figura de cristal y que cualquier movimiento en falso la quebraría.

- Lily…perdóname – decía con una angustiada voz Snape mientras ponía su frente contra la de Lily, - perdóname Lily…yo nunca quise…todo esto es mi culpa…PERDONAME… -

- Jjammes… -

Dijo con dificultad Lily, Snape se acercó a ella para poderla oír

- Jjammes…-

Susurró en su oído Lily, Snape se apartó, intentó mirarla a los ojos pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada

- lo…lo siento…Lily…lo siento –

Dijo Snape bajando su cabeza y mirando hacia otra parte, la respiración de Lily se hizo entrecortada y rápida, por unos instantes incluso se le dificulto hacerlo; Severus giró a verla de inmediato, apenas unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras Lily trataba de llorar, pero un dolor aun mayor recorría su cuerpo haciéndola estirarse y contraerse en dolor, dolor el cual Snape no podía ver sin sentirlo también.

Lily entre abrió de nuevo los labios y con voz seca intentó decir algo, Severus se acercó de nuevo hasta sentir los labios de Lily rozar su oreja

-Hhaarryy…-

Había escuchado ese nombre y sabía de quien se trataba pero aún así, aquella palabra le causó desconcierto ya que desde que había llegado no había escuchado ni visto a ningún bebé. Miró a la cuna y retiró de encima un móvil de lechuzas que noche tras noche giraba sobre la misma para ayudar a dormir al dueño de la cuna, debajo del móvil estaba el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil de un niño con una marca con sangre seca en la frente¿Y ahora¿Qué le diría a Lily?

Miró a Lily y apunto estaba de darle la noticia, cuando la mano que tenia sobre uno de los barrotes de la cuna llamó su atención; la pequeña mano del niño trataba de sostenerle uno de sus dedos pero al notar al desconocido el niño comenzó a llorar buscando a su madre.

- ¿Pero…como es posible…que sucedió entonces¿Si el puede estar vivo...entonces…puede que? – decía para si mismo Snape cuando un movimiento que hizo la pelirroja le hacia ponerle atención

- ¡Harry! - dijo Lily tratando de incorporarse

Snape la levantó un poco para que esta pudiera verlo, pero de inmediato la volvió a su posición original ya que cada movimiento que hacia le causaba dolor.

- Está bien Lily…no le ha pasado nada…- le murmuraba Severus

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas y no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaba su hijo,

- ¿Quien lo cuidara?- preguntó Lily

- ¡Por supuesto que tu! - exclamó y contestó Snape – quien mas que tu…vas a estar bien…no te pasó nada…yo….yo te sanare….ya lo veras…vas a estar bien…-

Decía y repetía insistentemente Snape, más que para convencer a Lily, para convencerse así mismo de algo que el sabía no podía ser verdad. Mientras tanto con la mano que tenia libre limpiaba las lágrimas de la pálida mejilla de Lily y decía

- Vas… a estar…- pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, Lily sabia que no era cierto y dijo:

- Por...favor...-y giró su cabeza hacia Harry y después miró a Severus con aquella mirada de suplica y miedo…Lily sabia que iba a pasar.

- NO LILY, TU VAS A ESTAR BIEN, LO VAS A PODER CUIDAR TU MISMA…- e hizo una enorme pausa para poder calmarse y seguir - solo dime…dime que te hicieron - e inmediatamente repasó en su mente toda la lista de maleficios, hechizos y todo lo conocido por él para saber como la podría ayudar, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza dos muy importantes y las cuales sabía eran las favoritas del Señor Tenebroso

- ¿Cruciatus? – preguntó Snape y Lily trató de mover la cabeza en negación, ahora su esperanza se esfumaba, solo le quedaba una por la cual preguntar.

- Avada…- dijo Snape entre dientes, Lily cerró sus ojos y un par de lágrimas brotaron de los mismos.

- Pero eso…¡¡eso no es posible!! estarías….estarías… tiene que ser algo mas…nadie sobrevive…- y miró a Lily arrepentido de lo último que había dicho, pero así era, nadie sobrevivía, pero algo sucedió, algo paso que hizo que aquella maldición no la matara al instante… pero si lentamente.

- Severus – dijo Lily- necesito que lo prometas.

- No Lily…vas a estar bien…-pero Lily lo interrumpió de nuevo

- Yo se…lo que hiciste…y solo a ti… lo puedo confiar – decía Lily con esfuerzo.

Y sin pensarlo más Severus contestó

- Lo haré…lo prometo…yo lo cuidare – y miró hacia el suelo sin poderla ver, sabía que lo que pasaría no sería nada fácil para el y aun así aceptó.

- Por…favor – susurró Lily una vez mas

Y apunto estaba Severus de volverle a contestar pensando que no lo había escuchado, cuando Lily le tomó de la mano

- Ayúdame – Decía de nuevo la pelirroja con esa mirada de súplica que el no podía resistir y en ese momento entendió la ayuda que le pedía

- No – decía Snape como si le hubieran pedido algo muy malo

- ¡¡NO!!...¡¡NOO!!- gritaba frenética y firmemente mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado negando lo que le pedían -...pídeme…pídeme cualquier cosa, lo que sea…puedo cuidar a tu hijo…puedo cuida e el incluso a pesar de ser hijo de…- y mordiéndose los labios hizo un gran esfuerzo para no decir lo que estaba apunto de - …pero no me pidas….no te atrevas a pedírmelo…por que no lo haré…sabes que no lo haré… -

- Sev…por favor - decía Lily tocándole la mejilla a Snape con lágrimas y dolor reflejado en el rostro.

Severus tocó aquella mano que rozaba su mejilla

- PERDONAME POR FAVOR….PERDONAME, yo no sabia…nunca pensé que…serias tu…esto es mi culpa…yo trate…

- Shhh – lo calló Lily – lo se pero ahora necesito que me ayudes – Severus asintió con la cabeza.

Perdóname Lily…-

- Snape alcanzó la varita que había dejado caer al entrar, abrazó muy fuerte a Lily, colocó la punta de su varita apuntando al pecho de ella y al oído le dijo:

-Te amo…y siempre te amaré…-

* * *

Después de todo y como me lo escribió una chica slytheriana en un review, cada autor es un mundo y modifica las cosas a su antojo, aunque en el mió yo quiero mantenerme al margen de lo que se puede y no según el libro, así que solo y en momentos, el debraye de mi mente demente quiere cambiar tantito y en este caso darle unos minutos mas a Snape. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Snape alcanzó la varita que había dejado caer al entrar, abrazó muy fuerte a Lily, colocó la punta de su varita apuntando al pecho de ella y al oído le dijo:

-Te amo…y siempre te amaré…-

Con esto se acercó a los labios de Lily y la besó suavemente, ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia trató de responder al beso con apenas rozar los labios de Snape con la punta de su lengua, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa y terminó con beso profundo.

De nuevo la abrazó, cerró los ojos y pidió por que aquello que estaba por pronunciar lo matara a el también. Apenas separó sus labios Snape dijo:

- AVADA… -

Pero no pudo terminar, el escándalo de personas entrando a la casa proveniente del piso inferior llamó su atención¿mas mortifagos?, pero no le importaba si lo encontraban le harían un favor si terminaban con su vida.

Lily se arqueó de repente e inhaló con dificultad, la maldición que habia estado consumiendola lentamente por fin llegaba a su fin tras largos instantes de agonia, la maldición cumplía con su cometido. La mano de Lily se aferró a la capa de Severus y a la vida misma… Severus vio como la luz se escapaba de los ojos de Lily, y como sus pupilas se dilataban quedando sus ojos fijos en el vacio. Un líquido plateado brotó como lágrimas de ella y Snape lo recogió con la punta de su varita, cerró aquellos ojos verdes y a penas pudo reaccionar cuando tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para escapar del lugar; Harry había comenzado a llorar y alguien caminaba escaleras arriba, tomó lo que había recogido con la varita y lo colocó en su cien para despues desaparecer

* * *

Un capítulo cortito solo fue para seprar algunas cosas, pero igual espero les guste. 


	5. Chapter 5

Esto se acerca a su final, pero así es la cosa lo que empieza termina y todo lo que termina alguna vez empezó, así que no le demos mas largas.

* * *

Cap. 5 

La habitación daba vueltas y Severus se alejaba cada vez mas de la escena; de pronto se encontraba mareado por el viaje y todo giraba alrededor. Tardó en ponerse de pie, cuando para evitar caerse se recargó contra una ventana que se encontraba medio abierta, frente a el, la mirada de una mujer reflejada en los cristales

Tras unos instantes la reconoció, era Lily a la que veía…una vez mas viva. De pronto aquella pelirroja comenzó a susurrarle a la noche a través de la ventana abierta mientras aparentaba tratar de cerrarla

- Se que estas ahí...se que me puedes escuchar, se que vienes por las noches…te he sentido cerca, no te he visto pero se que has estado aquí. Cada moche me asomo por la ventana y el viento me trae tu aroma, se que eres tu, lo se estoy segura siento tu mirada entre las sombras...James se ha quedado dormido en la sala; a pesar de todo lo que sucede alrededor aun puede dormir, pero yo no... yo vigilo el sueño de Harry pero se que no soy la única que lo hace, se que tu también lo cuidas… a el…y a mi…Severus por favor…necesito volver a...-

Pero el llanto de un bebé la hacia regresar a la habitación. Harry comenzaba buscarla, la pelirroja lo miró de reojo y pasó una mano sobre su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que se escpaba de unos ojos llororsos, y vio por última vez a la ventana mientras la oscuridad del cielo nocturno se iluminaba por un blanco relámpago que corría a lo largo del mismo. Cerró la ventana y caminó hacia la cuna.

Desde un rincón de la habitación Severus vio a Lily levantar a Harry en brazos, lo colocó contra su pecho y comenzó a arrullarlo; Severus se acercó a ella por detrás e intentó tocar con sus dedos el cabello de Lily

- Que pasa Harry ¿un mal sueño?...No te preocupes, mamá está aquí –

Le decía mientras le daba cuerda a un móvil de lechuzas que tenia sobre la cuna, y ya un poco más calmado lo dejó sentado dentro de la misma mientras reía al ver como Harry trataba de alcanzar las pequeñas figuras.

- ¡¡¡LILY… SAL DE AQUÍ!!!-

Severus y Lily giraron de inmediato a la puerta de la habitación la cual se encontraba abierta, James gritaba desde la sala junto con una segunda voz la cual Snape reconoció; aquella voz le había dado ordenes tantas veces y ahora estaba ahí, cerca de Lily, la cual salio de la habitación y se paró a mitad del pasillo

- ¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!! –

Lily supo de inmediato a que se refería a James, se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de atrapar un grito de horror que se escapaba tras escuchar esas palabras y ver un destello verde que iluminaba el piso inferior. Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, miró y pensó en llegar a su habitación para tomar su varita y tener una oportunidad tanto para ella como para Harry, pero miró de reojo la cuna donde Harry, sentado, reía tratando de alcanzar las lechuzas que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza.

Severus la vio entrar de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar de golpe la puerta, Lily tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, Lily temblaba como una hoja, no sabia que hacer, Severus pudo ver la desesperación de Lily en su rostro, pero nada podía hacer por ella ahora no era mas que un recuerdo…un simple recuerdo.

- tal vez…aun puedo…-

Pensó ella, pero apenas alcanzó a retirarse de la puerta cuando estalló, desde el rincón de la habitación Snape podía ver los ojos de terror de Lily acorralada por aquel hombre al que alguna vez le había sido fiel, pero que ahora odiaba por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. A pesar de ser una visión Severus podía sentir el temor de Lily y el solo podía sentir impotencia de verla en sus últimos momentos y no poder hacer nada.

- APARTATE MUJER…Y…¡¡¡VETE!!! QUE ESTO SOLO TIENE QUE VER CON TU HIJO, TU NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ –

Decía una voz fría detrás de ella,

- Si es con mi hijo – contestaba Lily con voz temblorosa mientras dejaba de nuevo a Harry en su cuna y giraba para enfrentar a Voldemort cara a cara, pero sin dejar de proteger a Harry.

- ENTONCES TAMBIEN TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO – le gritó de frente a Voldemort quien hizo un gesto de repugnancia mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¡¡¡QUE TE QUITES HE DICHO!!! -

Y con un movimiento de su varita Voldemort lanzó a Lily contra el suelo. Severus atravesó la habitación para arrodillarse junto a ella y mientras tanto Voldemort conjuró por segunda vez aquella maldición, esta vez directo contra Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA… –

Pero justo antes de terminar la palabra Lily se levantó y se interpuso entre el destello verde y su hijo, la maldición la golpeo de frente

- NOOO - gritaba Severus desde el suelo mientras trataba inútilmente de detenerla por el brazo,

Un grito de intenso dolor salió de la boca de Lily, Voldemort volvió a conjurar la maldición, ahora no había quien protegiera a Harry

- ¡¡¡ AVADA KEDAVRA !!!–

Y vio aquellos ojos de su sueño y el destello verde pegó contra Harry pero una brilante luz formó un escudo alrededor de el, de manera tal que la maldición rebotó contra Voldemort desintegrándolo en el momento y desmayando a Harry, ahora, no quedaba rastro del Señor tenebroso mas que una túnica vacía y una varita que se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Severus miró a Harry, el cual estaba debajo de aquellas lechuzas que solo minutos antes revoloteaban sobre el niño, estaba inconsciente y tenia una marca sangrante en la frente, a lo lejos Severus escuchaba a alguien entrar y subir corriendo las escaleras, era aquel hombre que había llegado hasta su casa esa misma noche; el cual tras recoger la varita salió corriendo del lugar al ver lo sucedido; Severus podía escuchar como afuera conjuraba la marca sobre la casa.

Severus, quien seguía sentado en el suelo se acercaba a Lily, no le podía ver la cara estaba cubierta por aquel cabello rojo que tanto le gustaba. Severus se encogió tomó entre sus brazos sus largas piernas y hundió entre las rodillas su cara, y como un niño asustado temblaba y se mecía desesperado mientras comenzaba a llorar como si estuviera mal herido. Severus no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas esntraba en la habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Lily,

- ¿Sseeev?

Y se vio a si mismo…lo demás… ya lo conocía.

* * *

Uyyyy!! pues que mas que estoy súper contenta por que he recibido comentarios que me han animado y me da gusto saber que logré que captaran esas sensaciones y emociones que les quise transmitir. Espero sus dudas se hayan contestado y ahora la lista de todos los que me han escrito, gracias: 

Ulrica

Delfinus

HermioneBlack88

Gatus

Jean-Slytherin

bea black

Pingüinus


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

- Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…- reclamaba Severus sentado en una silla en el despacho de Dumbledore

- Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – contestaba el director – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?

Pero Severus no se refería a Dumbledore si no a si mismo y su fallido intento por proteger y cuidar a Lily el mismo

- Su hijo sobrevivió – interrumpió Dumbledore sus pensamientos

Aquellas palabras ahora le recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Lily mientas ella moría en sus brazos, pero ahora ¿Cómo la cumpliría?

- Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. ¿Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino?-

- ¡NO¡No se atreva a dudar si los recuerdo, nadie mas que yo…!- pero se detuvo con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si una vez mas estuviera viendo aquella imagen¿cómo sería posible olvidar aquel momento en que la vida se apagaba en aquellos ojos verdes?

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – llamaba a la puerta una voz femenina.

El profesor caminó hacia la misma, Madame Pomfrey se dejaba ver tras una puerta semiabierta, le llevaba un canasto de mimbre a Dumbledore y después de darle algunas instrucciones:

- Profesor, gente del ministerio lo esperan abajo necesitan arreglar con usted unos últimos detalles

- Esta bien Poppy, dígales por favor que en unos instantes estaré con ellos¿Sabe algo de la profesora McGonagall?

- Hasta ahora no, la última vez que la vi fue esta mañana mientras salía del colegio

- Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Y dicho esto aquella mujer se retiro, Dumbledore tomó con mucho cuidado aquella canasta y cerró tras de si la puerta.

Severus siguió con la mirada a aquel anciano mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y dejaba sobre el, lo que llevaba en manos.

- Si me disculpas, Severus, tengo que bajar a hablar con los de ministerio, espero sigas aquí cuando vuelva aún no he terminado de hablar contigo. –

Y con esas últimas palabras Dumbledore dejó su despacho.

Severus al no escuchar nadie alrededor, se acercó curioso hacia la canasta, y se dio cuenta de que esta, había sido acondicionada como un moisés; dentro y envuelto en cobijas, se movía el pequeño cuerpo de un niño que dormía placidamente.

Al verlo su corazón dio un vuelco, y sintió como si le apretaran el pecho, y una sensación de miedo lo llenó, y con las manos temblorosas se acerco a aquel pequeño y descubrió parte de la frente del niño y vio aquella cicatriz.

Una lagrima caía sobre la mejilla de Harry, el cual solo hizo un movimiento dentro de la canasta, parecía que fuera a despertar pero después se quedo quieto, Severus se alejó de aquel lugar, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y topó contra la silla donde había estado sentado desde su llegada.

De pronto, Severus se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a llorar mientras apoyaba entre sus manos su frente, lloraba en silencio para no ser escuchado, lloraba en silencio tratando de resolver en su cabeza como podría cumplir aquella promesa sin recordarla a cada momento.

El rechinar de una puerta que se abría interrumpió su llanto, y de un brinco se levanto de la silla y se paró frente al escritorio, sacó la varita y lo mas firme que pudo apuntó hacia aquel que entrara por aquella puerta.

- Soy yo Severus – decía en tono calmado el director

- Lo…. Lo siento profesor yo…-

- No te preocupes…veo que ya lo has conocido – decía mientras señalaba el canasto, Severus miró hacia el suelo.- Lo llevare esta noche a casa de su tía Petunia, ella lo cuidara…

- ¿¡Qué!? – interrumpió Severus – ¿Petunia¿Pero si ella dejo de hablarle a….¿Cómo es que ella lo cuidará?

- Es su familia, el único lazo de sangre que podrá proteger a Harry hasta el regreso de Voldemort.

- Pero si el señor oscuro murió, no puede ser que se encuentra en peligro.

- Regresara Severus, una vez mas volverá y buscara a Harry para terminar lo que hoy no pudo…y tenemos que estar preparados – Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y unos ojos negros frente lo miraban confuso

- ¿Preparados? – preguntaba Severus confundido

- Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.-

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-

- Sabes como y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily, y así saldar tu deuda --

Hubo una pausa muy larga, Severus recordaba aquella promesa, no la hecha a Dumbledore, si no a Lily, este era la oportunidad.

- Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore¡Esto queda entre nosotros¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!-

- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de nunca revelar lo mejor de ti? … Si insistes.

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta del despacho y desde fuera la voz de Madame Pomfrey le anunciaba que Hagrid lo esperaba.

- Llegó el momento – decía Dumbledore - tu por mientras no salgas del castillo, nadie mas sabe que esta aquí, tus cosas llegaran por la mañana, tu habitación esta en las mazmorras, quédate aqui y espera a que regrese. Durante algunos días tendrás que esconderte, los elfos te llevaran lo que necesites, no dirán nada-

Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa y tomó aquel canasto

- ¿Sucede algo Severus? – preguntaba Dumbledore ante una mirada angustiada y unos labios que parecían abrirse para decir algo

- Estará bien no te preocupes…algún día este niño volverá.

Severus vio como aquella canasta pasaba frente a sus ojos y desaparecía tras cerrarse una puerta, caminó hacia la ventana y esperó hasta ver como salía Hagrid con la canasta en la mano. Severus vio el reflejo de sus ojos en el cristal empañado por el frió de la noche.

- Mírame – le pedía Severus a Harry, mientras la sangre corría y con ella su vida

Inhalo aire y llenó sus pulmones al máximo, era el final y aún así se reaferraba a la vida. Pero por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver aquellos ojos que solo a la puerta del reino de la muerte volvería encontrar.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Bueno pues Gracias!!! a todos por leer espero le haya gustado tanto como a mi, y una vez mas mil gracias!!! a todos sus reviews: Jean Slytherin, bea black, Hermioneblack 88, Ulrica no se diga que me hace poner empeño a la redacción :D, asi como a las merodeadoras GAtus, Delfinus y Pingüinus por aguantar mis debrayes y llantos cada que me acuerdo de la historia S&L y seguirme el hilo por que eso me inspira, y una disculpa por tardarme en subir lo último, tenía examenes en la universidad y esas cosas no dejan nada bueno solo distraen, XD.

Gracias y muchos besos, muchos abrazos y hasta la próxima nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
